


Clutching your Pearls

by MayaMistaken



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Prohibition, Roaring 20s, Speakeasies, amethyst uses a lot of innuendos, flappers and gangsters, pearl is being rebellious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaMistaken/pseuds/MayaMistaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl was tired of her lace and ruffles and modesty and Rose constantly babysitting her. </p><p>Now she was in the city where crazy things are meant to happen and where anything can change.</p><p>God, was she going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. False Modesty

**Author's Note:**

> i like the 20s and i like gay
> 
> look at this fusion of the two
> 
> its name is "im garbage"

“You’ll be fine on your own for the next few days, right?”

“Yes, Rose.”

“Good, good. I’ll have the maids come in to check on you twice a day-”

“Yes, Rose.”

“-And Esmeralda will handle all of the cooking, per usual. I can also get Mary Lu to plan some outings for you as to keep you occupied. How do you feel about that cinema we passed yesterday? Maybe the theater suits your taste more. Oh! How about a trip to that hat shop near Times Square?”

“Rose, I’ll be fine.” Pearl finally said, cutting the taller woman off by hastily snatching her hat from the rack and plopping it on Rose’s mass of long ringlets. Rose merely let out a deflated _hmph_ , lace-gloved hands adjusting the hat of flowers and ribbons more securely onto her head.

“I do worry about you, though.” Rose stated solemnly. “We were supposed to enjoy this entire summer together. See the city and it’s lights, you know?”  
“I’m well aware of our plans.” Pearl said plainly, gesturing to the trunks of luggage still in the foyer of their flat. “But you have responsibilities to attend to, and as you said, we have all summer once you get back.”

“ _Fiiiiiiiine._ ” the taller woman pouted, opening the door and allowing in two bellhops to gather suitcases significantly smaller than the trunks scattered about. The two men were in and out with her things in less than a minute, Rose straightening her dress once more before turning to the open entryway. “If you do go out and about, Bernie always has the town car ready for you downstairs. And it’s such a lovely shade of pink, too! I don’t trust the taxi drivers around these parts. This city definitely has its fair share of thugs and floozies and I don’t want you getting caught up with them.”

“Of course, Rose. Now shoo!” Pearl began pushing the other through the doorway. “It’s a long way back to Savannah and we can’t have you running late for your train.”

“ _Oh, my goodness!_ The train leaves in an hour!” Rose’s eyes widened as she noted the time on the grandfather clock in the corner of the foyer. She yanked Pearl into a quick hug, letting her go after no more than a second and tearing through the door and halls, shouting rushed words to the bellhops. Pearl watched her scurry towards the lift, exhaling in relief when she was finally out of sight. She shut the heavy door of their shared flat, leaning against it and dragging her hands down her face with a long sigh.

The lace material of her short gloves scratched against her cheeks, Pearl drawing her hands away to stare at them with a newfound, determined fire in her eyes. She harshly yanked her gloves and hat off, abandoning them on the marble flooring and marching over to the stack of trunks. With a grunt and a heave, she pulled the smallest one with her name engraved on it out of the foyer and through the hallway. She could easily get a maid to come up and tote it into her room for her, but no, that would raise to many questions.

It took great amounts of effort to get the trunk into her room, a flush upon her face as she plopped it next to the large vanity adjacent to her canopied bed. Rubbing non-existent dust from her palms onto her modest, ruffled skirts, she huffed contentedly and turned to face the ornate mirror perched on the vanity.

Her reflection faced her like a sickly betrayal. Her face was the epitome of innocence and modesty. Her wide doe eyes looked meager gray-blue in contrast to her pale skin and her lips were so thin and colorless.

 _Let’s change that, shall we?_ Pearl smirked at her own reflection as if to threaten it, hand reaching up to wind through what looked like long, luscious, ginger locks elegantly arranged in a positively not-racy updo.

Pin after pin clattered to the floor with dull clicks, Pearl’s giddy grin growing wider until with one purposeful tug, her hand drew away with a fistful of what used to be her discretely hidden extensions. She threw the false hair into the corner of the room, her reflection now portraying her more satisfactory with a bob a loose curls. Removing the remainder of the pins, she arranged it to look as it should - modernly sophisticated yet tastefully mussed. Her hair was to stubborn to go full vamp, anyway. Not without slicking it down significantly.

She made swift work of her high-collar, high-waisted, high-modesty dress, letting it join the pile of sham hair. With fierce determination, she sorted through the keys she placed in the drawers of her vanity, picking one out and using it to pop open the trunk, a grin widening across her face as she viewed the treasures within.

***

Pearl managed to sneak to the lift and into the streets below her and Rose’s shared flat without any of the pesky and prodding staff seeing, striding down the city pavement with newfound bounce as soon as the air hit her new face.

Her lips were a scarlet-painted smile, introducing eyes to her rouge-dusted cheeks and kohl lined eyes. She had taken a heavy yet artful hand in the process of shadowing her eyes, making her eyes go from dull blue to stunning icy diamonds. A feathered headband adorned her short, cropped hair and a dress dripping in crystals hung on her thin frame, a long string of low-hanging pearls complementing the even lower waistline. The humid city air brushing against her calves filled her with daring, her fishnet stockings being her only barrier.

People on the street gave her varying looks. People like her - _were_ like her - gawked and stared with disdain at her gaudy attire, the faint whispers deeming her nasty things like a floozy and a harlot barely brushing her ears. Others, however, such as the cleancut and silver tongued businessmen and sharp eyed and thrilling women dressed similarly, met her with looks of knowing, sly smirks.

A subtle and silent applaud for a newfound, modern woman.

Raising a hand donning many bejeweled rings and bracelets and a black silk glove that stretched all the way past her elbow, Pearl hailed a cab knowing exactly where she wanted to go.


	2. The Thread that Matches Your Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say doors can lead to exciting things, and Pearl is wholeheartedly ready to charge through a few.
> 
> Though, not without the password, of course. House rules.

A quick detour behind a delicatessen, then a left at the third stairwell, and down the stairs that seemed to lead to a basement of sorts.

Four knocks, the last one a beat slower than the first three.

“Whaddya got?” a gruff voice sounds from the other side of the slightly rusted door.

“Auntie Beth’s apple pie.”

A few sharp clunks and clicks, and the door opening, a brand new world opening with it.

 

***

 

For the shabby appearance of the path leading to the speakeasy, Pearl was very impressed with the lush interior.

Everything screamed glamour, jewels, and danger as much as the people accommodating the underground space. Satin couches were placed against velvet curtained walls and ornate rugs were scattered about the ground to further conceal the fact that the partygoers currently resided in a basement tucked between ghettos. The polished mahogany bar however, was the real center of attraction. Flappers of all colors and varieties sat perched on it, with complete disregard for the plush stools and calculating eyes seeking out men and drawing them in. Suitors approached them with care and wonder, as if greeting some exoticly beautiful creature from another world. They sure looked as such.

Blood red lips would whisper sweet things into the ensnared mens’ ears and if successful, the fellow would throw a wad of bills onto the bar, a blind tiger wearing a mask resembling a jester snatching it up and placing down a glass of some strong smelling concoction in exchange. The victorious flapper would then claim her gifted drink in jewel encrusted hands before leaving her perch to join her new suitor on the dance floor.

Pearl elected to merely observe this unspoken custom from a couch in the far corner of the speakeasy, closer to the piano-cello duo that filled the room with upbeat and sultry swing. Although this environment had been the apple of her eye ever since the jazz movement introduced itself, she still felt a bit uneasy with throwing herself into the mannerisms for the meantime. Observing from afar was ideal for now. It gave her some space to enjoy the positively wonderful music that might arguably be her favorite part of the modern lifestyle.

“Ay, Jane!” a voice directed towards her snapped Pearl to attention, eyes darting up to a woman who seemed to suddenly materialize in front of her. The woman had a slick but voluminous bob that hardly stayed confined under her headband of blue jewels. Everything else she wore was blue also, even the color adorning her lips, strangely. “I’ve never seen ya ‘round this juice joint. Be level with me when I ask ya this, but are ya new to this scene?”

Pearl blinked, bewildered before giving the slightest nod, hoping the blush of embarrassment would blend into her rouge. The woman gave a sympathetic smile of sorts before slinking down to join Pearl on the couch, instantly making herself comfortable.

“Figured. Ya look like you’re fresh from the ‘long way from home’ type deal, been cramped up in your lace and ruffles, keeping your spine straight with a herd of Mrs. Grundys barking at you for showing ankle.”

“Mrs. Grundy?”

“Sorry, a prude. Wanna butt?” the woman flicked out a silver cigarette case, popping one in her mouth and holding the case towards Pearl. Pearl declined politely, not quite ready to try smoking just yet. The woman shrugged before barking out a quick “ _ay!_ ” to a bystanding man dressed head to toe in pinstripes, gesturing to the unlit cigarette in her mouth when she caught his eye. The man didn’t hesitate to walk over to the two, producing a lighter and holding the flame to the end of the blue-clad flapper’s cigarette. “Thanks, babe. Now shoo.” she waved the man away, turning back to Pearl and exhaling a puff of smoke. “What’s your name, Jane?”

“It’s Pearl”

“Pearl! Ain’t that dandy? Give a whole new meaning to ‘clutchin’ your pearls’, eh? The name’s Sapphire, by the way.”

“What a pleasure to meet you, Sapphire.” Pearl smiled politely, feeling herself ease into the atmosphere more with her newfound acquaintance. Sapphire smiled back, taking a drag of her cigarette and allowing Pearl a moment to scan the room yet again.

Her eyes caught the sight of many flappers sweet-talking various suitors, eyes widening as she watched one of the men get blatantly handsy with one. Said flapper raised her knee up in what would usually be read as an inviting gesture, but neither Pearl nor the ballsy man missed the glint of a derringer tucked in her hidden garter.

Before Pearl could see the next part of this altercation, loud shouts and thundering footsteps filled the speakeasy, a group of well-tailored, suit and fedora clad fellows stampeding in with a bodacious livelihood that resonated through the air. Their suits varied from charcoal grays to midnight blacks, some already haphazardly discarding their coats into the arms of some passing bystander or in an odd corner of the room. Each carried their own flamboyant demeanor while they all looked equally ruffian-esque. Pearl resisted the subconscious urge to sneer.

They were gangsters.

Choking back her grimace, Pearl reminded herself that this was a part of the modern lifestyle and that she must get rid of the prudish thoughts that were drilled into her head back home. While the group of gangsters’ loudness perturbed her a bit, she was greatly intrigued by them. Sapphire twisted towards where she was looking, eyes widening and nearly dropping her cigarette in surprise.

“Rubes!” she called towards the fray in glee, standing from the couch. “Sorry, Pearly, I gotta go. My baby bearcat just got here.”

Sapphire dashed away, almost too fast for Pearl to say a proper goodbye, towards the cluster of gangsters and into the arms of a short and built fellow with tight, coily hair. Pearl stared in awe as Sapphire began littering kisses on the gangster’s face and now that she looked closely, it was apparent that the gangster seemed to be another woman.

Strange.

Pearl sunk back into the satin cushions, allowing her eyes to slip closed and left her mind drift to the flow of the music. She thought of all of the new things she was experiencing and what people back home might think if they saw her. She thought of what Rose would say if she knew what she was up to. But what did that matter? Rose was her cousin, not her babysitter. It’s not like anyone could reverse the fact that she already bobbed her hair. Her extensions would only fool people for so long.

She could feel her upper lip beginning to curl in disdain at the thought of confronting Rose when a weight plopping down beside her called her to attention. Her eyes flew open to see one of the gangsters - this one also quite short, but more so and thicker built - had invited themself into her personal space. A sharp retort was on her tongue until the gangster pulled their fedora off for a fraction of a second, allowing unruly and long dark tresses of hair to tumble free before placing the hat back on top of the tameless mane. The female gangster turned towards Pearl with a sly smile pulling at full lips, sly azure eyes staring back at her with amused interest.

“Sorry if I’m in your bubble, doll. I can scram if you ain’t lookin’ for a seatmate.” the gangster’s voice was raspy and as mesmerizing as her plump yet sharp face, equally intoxicating as well. Pearl gulped, trying to compose herself. _You’re a modern woman now, act like it_ she chanted in her head. Her lips curled into a smirk to match the gangster’s, eyelids drooping a bit and leaning daringly towards her, trying to mimic the alluring demeanor of the other flappers.

“Luckily, I was growing quite lonely.”

“Luckily? For you or me, doll?”

“For you, of course.” Pearl threw back without a beat of hesitation, a thrill rushing through her at her own confident words. “Unluckily for both of us, I’ve grown quite thirsty.”

“That so?” the amused grin the gangster sent her threatened to shatter her cool facade, heart nearly skipping a beat. She averted her eyes as if she became enraptured in studying the folds of drapery across from them, answering with a nod, not trusting her voice at that second to answer properly. “Then, I’ll be right back. Save my spot, doll.”

The gangster removed her jacket as she stood, revealing that she was not just thickly built, but very plainly built in general. Pearl’s mouth dropped open a minute amount before snapping itself shut as she watched muscled shoulders and arms shimmy out of the suit jacket, dropping it where she was previously sitting before swaggering to the bar. Interestingly enough, the gangster did nothing more than say a few words to the blind tiger, exchanging a firm handshake before being given two glasses.

“What kind of big boss are you to get that for nothing?” Pearl asked, half incredulous and other half genuinely curious as she was handed the strong smelling liquid. She presumed it would probably burn her throat more than it was burning her nose at that moment.

“What do ya think me and my gang do ‘round these parts?” the gangster chuckled, tossing her jacket on the arm of the sofa to reclaim her seat. “These days, ruffians ain’t all hitmen and brawlers. Smugglin’ and sellin’ that devil juice you got there is a _swell_ way of gettin’ dough. That’s our deal. What’s yours, doll?”

“I think I deserve your name before I decide whether or not to start spilling about myself.”

“Ohoho, demanding are we? It’s Amethyst if ya must know. Although I wouldn’t mind a pretty face like yours sayin’ my name over and over.”

It was then that Pearl wished she had invested in a fancy decorative fan like all of the other flappers had because surely her rouge _did not_ hide her flush that time. She quickly averted her eyes to the drink in her hand and jerkily brought it to her lips, sipping at it conservatively and repressing a gag at the taste. She had to get her act together! _Be a modern woman_ she chanted in her head _You can do this, Pear_ -

“Do I not get yours’? I feel cheated, doll.” Amethyst’s playful rasp broke through her inner meltdown, almost causing her to choke on the hooch. Lowering her drink and taking a quick breath to even her rampant thoughts, she faced back towards Amethyst.

“Pearl. Maybe I’ll give you my last name, too, if you don’t bug me too much.” she added the last statement with a coy smile, shooting an unspoken dare to the other woman. Amethyst’s eyes widened a fraction at the sudden rebound, an amused chuckle bubbling in her throat.

“So, Pearl,” Amethyst practically purred Pearl’s name, causing the slender woman to repress a shiver. “I’ve never seen you around before. What brings ya here?”

“Oh, I’ve had a certain interest in this scene for some time.” Pearl stately plainly, pretending to be interested in some non-existent stain on her glove. “I wanted to peruse the things and people it had to offer, so here I am.”

“Really, now? I woulda figured you’re already someone’s moll with all them jewels a’ yours. No one just shows up lookin’ as ritzy as you, usually.”

“ _Please_ ,” Pearl scoffed playfully, red lips curving into a smirk and fanning out her ring covered fingers for show. “These jewels are all mine. A girl like me doesn’t need some sugar daddy.”

“A girl like you? I’d love for you to tell me what kinda dame you really are, then.”

“I like to keep that a secret. Besides,” Pearl leaned in closer to Amethyst, gloved hand reaching up to push aside a lock of dark hair, whispering lowly in her ear. “What makes you think you can keep up with a girl like me?”

Pearl mentally applauded herself, barely noticing Amethyst’s smug demeanor stutter and her jaw go slack. Taking advantage of the shorter woman’s daze, deft fingers quickly grasped the fedora atop Amethyst’s head, snatching it off and haphazardly placing it over her feathered headband. She quickly darted away from Amethyst ear and looked at the dazed woman with amusement, hiding the giddy laughter threatening to spill out of her lips by taking a (slightly more tolerable) sip of her drink.

“Well,” Amethyst breathed incredulously, running her hand through her hair to push the tousled strands from her face. “What makes you think I _can’t?”_

“I don’t know.” Pearl twirled a strand of hair around her finger, taking a moment to secure the fedora on her head. “I hear most gangsters are pretty much all bark and no bite, nowadays.”

“Oh, trust me, doll.” Pearl was about to take another gulp of her drink but was slightly startled by a calloused finger hooking itself on her chin. Her head was gently turned back towards Amethyst, nearly squealing as her eyes meet liquid, daring azure ones. “I bite plenty.”

It was then that Pearl’s nearly concrete resolve fractured, choking in surprise and nearly spilling some of her drink. Face burning, she averted her eyes from Amethyst’s hypnotic eyes, deciding she desperately needed to loosen up.

 _To hell with it_ she geared herself mentally, bringing the glass to her lips and gulping down the remainder of the foul-tasting hooch. Tears threatened to gather in her eyes and her throat screamed at her in protest until she guzzled the last drop. Her head bowed forward as she moved her glass away and suppressed a grimace, unable to hide the grunt and cough as the burning fire went from her throat to her stomach.

“You good, doll?” Amethyst’s amused chuckle came from beside her. Head and stomach swimming from the alcohol, Pearl stood from her perch, carelessly discarding her glass on the couch cushions and using her free hand to grasp Amethyst’s tie.

“Dandy.” Pearl dragged Amethyst upwards as well, shuffling backwards towards the floor of moving bodies near the band. “Now, let’s dance.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wh
> 
> what am i doing


	3. The Sun and the Moonshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl's head is spinning and the music is bouncy. She feels so free - or is that just the hooch talking?

Whether it had been five minutes or five hours since her and Amethyst started dancing, Pearl could not care any less. Her entire body just felt so loose and free and the more she moved, the more she could feel the air of the speakeasy gently blowing across her flushed face.

Amethyst sported her own flush, obviously taken aback by Pearl’s enthusiasm for dancing. That was one thing she could beat any flapper in this underground abode, Pearl noted with a sliver of pride.

Eventually, Amethyst snagged her wrist before the next song could start its crescendo, silently voicing her desire for Pearl to bend down a bit so she could speak in her ear, raising her voice over the laughing and merrymaking crowd around them.

“Quite the floorflusher, doll!” she appraised, a shred of genuine amazement in her voice. “But this dame’s got to take a breather.”

The two returned back to their couch, Pearl’s words slightly dragging as she boasted about her claim that Amethyst couldn’t keep up with her. Amethyst merely chuckled, urging the now tipsy woman to take a seat before she could do herself any harm. As soon as Amethyst took her seat, Pearl had herself boldly draped against her, the stolen hat atop her head nearly falling off as she nudged against Amethyst’s temple. Slim, ring-covered finger began groping at Amethyst’s bicep clumsily through her stark white, rolled-up sleeves.

“You … “ Pearl slurred, childish amusement obvious in her voice. “You have … very _strooooong_ arms. I can _feeeeel_ them muscles.” The last sentence was garbled with giggles, Pearl somehow finding her own statement to be absolutely hilarious.

“Hard work’s second pay, doll. And you are positively zozzled, aren’t ya?” Amethyst observed plainly, slipping her arm behind Pearl to place a hand on the small of her back, steadying her swaying torso. “Yep, you definitely ain’t anyone’s moll with a tolerance like that.”

“Zuzzled, mole, what’re these fancy-shmancy words anyway?” Pearl whined. “S’like you’re speakin’ rubbish language. Gerbelish? No, gibberish!”

“Sorry, doll. Zozzled,” Amethyst used her free hand to playing poke the tip of Pearl’s nose, chuckling as her baby blues crossed to watch the movement of her finger. “- means _drunk_. Which you are very.”

“Mole?”

“ _Moll,_ ” Amethyst corrected, tracing her finger from Pearl’s slightly larger than average nose to across her jawline and inching her face closer. “- means a gangster’s girl. Which I am just a smidge happy nobody’s hooked you yet.”

“That so?”

“Might be, doll.”

“Who’s to say someone hasn’t?” Pearl stated, crossing her arms defiantly and straightening her back, hoping Amethyst would take the bait. Even her drunken mind was scheming and thinking like a modern woman.

“Really? Who, then?” Bait taken.

In a movement surprisingly quick and fluid for someone as intoxicated as her, Pearl uncrossed her arms and legs, flicking her leg across Amethyst’s lap and hooking it invitingly around her knee. Her hands darted lightning fast, one snatching the borrowed hat from her head and the other arresting Amethyst’s chin with such vigor, it squished her full cheek and lips in an almost comical pucker. She pulled Amethyst forward, moving her face closer as well until their noses brushed and lips hovered, her other hand holding the fedora in front of their faces and shielding them from the rest of the speakeasy patrons.

“Take a guess.” Pearl’s voice was nothing but a whisper, eyes hooded and gauging Amethyst’s reaction with pride.

She watched Amethyst recover from the initial shock of being yanked forward, the shorter woman seeming to realize in her daze that she hand blindly planted her hands in front of her to prevent her from falling on her face. To Pearl’s thrill and Amethyst’s bewilderment, one of her hands had happened to land on Pearl’s fishnet clad thigh, her dress having ridden up in her quick movements.

Amethyst now sported a flush of her own and seemed to be holding her breath, if Pearl could tell anything from the lack of air brushing against her lips. She released Amethyst’s cheeks from between her fingers, opting to slide her hand to loosely cup the nape of her neck, winding her fingers through dark and unruly hair. Pearl held Amethyst’s eyes, not daring to look away or blink and getting lost in the frazzled azure. After what seemed like an eternity, Amethyst released a shaky exhale before speaking.

“You ready for another little vocab lesson, doll?”

“Hm?”

“Cash or check?”

“And what does that mean?”

“It means, do we kiss now-” Amethyst’s hand relaxed on Pearl’s thigh, fingers splaying out comfortably as the other hand reached up to gently caress her chin, thumb brushing against her painted lower lip. “- or later?”

Pearl’s mind seemed to go ballistic. Whether it was because she was happy that she had successfully ensnared someone with seduction or the fact that someone as ruggedly beautiful and mesmerizing as said gangster in front of her has successfully ensnared _her_ , she couldn’t tell. She also couldn’t tell how much of her current state could be attributed to the alcohol she consumed earlier. All that mattered now was Pearl needed Amethyst’s mouth on hers and _now_.

Snapping forward, Pearl eagerly closed the space between them and found that Amethyst’s lips were as plush and soft as she had been fantasizing them to be for the past few hours. Amethyst responded with just as much vigor, her hand subconsciously drifting further up on Pearl’s leg and pressing her fingers into the skin with more firmness. Pearl tightened her grip in Amethyst’s hair, the many rings on Pearl’s fingers digging into her scalp persistently.

Blushing and breathing heavily, Amethyst managed to break the kiss and remove her hat from Pearl’s almost limp hand. She placed it back atop her head, reluctantly removing her hand from Pearl’s leg to begin shoving her hair back underneath it as she had it when she first arrived.

“As much as I’d love to neck ya all night, doll,” Amethyst stated, tucking the last of the argumentative strands away as Pearl pouted. “The party here will die down in the next hour or so, and there’s no way I’m gonna let a pretty little baby vamp traipse home alone, as bent as you are.”

“But I’m having _sooooo much fuuuun._ ” Pearl whined, slumping forward to bury her face in Amethyst’s neck, clumsily peppering kisses wherever her lips could. It resulted in one or two red stains on the white collar of her stark white shirt.

“I bet ya are, _Pearly_.” Pearl shuddered slightly at the way her name was purred into her ear. She found herself being pulled up from the couch by the shorter woman, trying not to stumble. Once upright, her torso was pulled down so Amethyst’s full lips were level with her ear. “How’s about we get you home, see how you’re feelin’ then, and maybe we’ll continue our ‘fun’?”

A giddy, drunken grin split Pearl’s face, nodding and being led out of the speakeasy by her new suitor, who only let go of her waist to slip her jacket back on.

~***~

It wasn’t until they were about a block or two into the nicer parts of town that Amethyst suddenly began feeling very apprehensive.

While she had a supporting hand on Pearl’s back, she was making no effort to steer the drunken woman in any direction. She really hoped Pearl was aware of where she was headed because she only came into the classier part of town if she was just passing through, therefore was on very unfamiliar turf and would be at a loss for words if asked directions. Thank god the streets were numbered.

“Do you know where you’re headed, doll?” Pearl seemed to jump at Amethyst’s voice as if she had forgotten she was accompanying her, eyes still glazed. Still very much drunk. Amethyst slightly regretted ordering her the top shelf moonshine - it was strong stuff, even for her.

“Eh … yeah.” Pearl slurred, lazily pointing towards what looked to be rather sophisticated hotel a few streets over. The name _Le Diamant_ was in large, cursive script above the golden plated entryway. “There.”

A deadpan look settled on Amethyst’s face, looking from Pearl to the hotel, almost forgetting to keep putting one foot in front of the other. This part of town was the real deal, ritz city central. The hotel they were walking to screamed that even more so. Surely Pearl wasn’t the type of drunk that she would be treading where she didn’t belong, but she’d also had to be some kind of special to hunker down in such a high class establishment. Amethyst really did not feel like getting booted by hotel security that night, nor did she like the possibility of being arrested for being with someone who was very blatantly intoxicated.

“You sure? Don’t futz with me, now.”

“Uh huh.”

“Alrighty, then.”

Once they got to the entryway, Amethyst tried her damndest to look like she belonged there which she was very sure she very much did not. Pearl pushed open one of the glass paned doors without hesitation darting through the lobby before the worker at the main desk could get a good look. Amethyst felt a smidge of reluctance at the sight of her being dodgy, but she promised an escort home and as she said before, did not feel good about leaving a positively bent Pearl to fend for herself.

The lift was a tad awkward, especially since Pearl was having so much trouble on her feet sans being on an upward moving vessel. There was a lot of leaning to keep her upright, which proved less comfortable standing up due to their quite dramatic height difference.

 _Christ, neckin’ this gal standing up is gonna prove to be a pain_ Amethyst thought for a fleeting moment as got to what was apparently Pearl’s floor. Said woman was already staggering forward as soon as the doors opened, ending up at a door near the end of the polished halls. A gloved hand set to work in digging into the front of her dress, Pearl shifting around awkwardly until she drew out a key that clicked perfectly into the door.

 _Oh, thank the heavens she actually lives here_ Amethyst let out a breath of relief she didn’t realize she had been holding. Pearl threw open the door, only wincing a bit at the sound of it roughly hitting the door jamb. The taller woman turned towards Amethyst expectantly, a heavy silence weighing between them for a moment. Amethyst cleared her throat, trying to mask the awkwardness.

“Well, I guess I’ll scram. Hope to see ya - “

Amethyst was cut off by her tie being grabbed, a seemingly recurring theme for the night, and was tugged closer to the doorway. Pearl had bent down to be level with her ear, the hand not grasping her tie ghosting its fingertips down her shoulder, causing goosebumps to erupt.

“You said we’ll see how I’m feeling.” Pearl whispered. “And I’m feeling up for some _fun_.” She leaned back upright, taking steps backward and lightly tugging Amethyst with her. Amethyst allowed herself to be pulled into the flat, a grin matching Pearl’s slipping its way onto her face. She knew Pearl was drunk and maybe she was a little bit, too, but the grandfather clock in the foyer of the unfamiliar flat indicated it was far too late to trudge home and Pearl was very insistent. Not that she minded the insistency. Pearl was a very alluring dame and she had become hopelessly enthralled by those big, diamond blue doe eyes.

Her jacket was already thrown off before the door even closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes let me dive further into hell
> 
> the rating is gonna stay at T bc i'm not gettin explicit with this fic
> 
> the asterisks w/ tildes mean switching pov btw


	4. A Good Time and a Rip-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.

The first thing Pearl felt was a whole lot of discomfort. Just about everywhere.

Her head was positively _pounding_ , her tongue felt like sandpaper, her eyes burned, and her muscles were sore from probably sleeping wrong during some point of the night. The killer headache was the most prominent disturbance.

She hesitantly opened her eyes, her head pounding just by squinting around her dim room. Thank goodness the curtains on the single window of the room were drawn. Bless whoever closed them.

From the bright light backlighting the silk curtain, Pearl could at the very least tell it was well into daytime. She shifted around, feeling her muscles protest at the movement and realizing she had gone to bed naked for some reason. What happened last night? She was having difficulties recalling and _oh goodness she felt so grimy and needed a bath._

She was about to throw the crumpled duvet off to set to dolling herself up for the day when a snore resounded next to her.

Her eyes widened and her lungs seemingly forgot how to function. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she stiffly propped herself on one elbow, using her free arm to clutch the duvet against her chest. She tried to maintain her composure as she discovered another body laying next to her, masses of mangled dark chestnut hair peaking out of the blankets and sprawled across the pillows. The night’s events began flooding back, though they had a strange fuzz around the edges.

The speakeasy, the flirting, the drinking, the walk back home, and -- oh dear, Pearl could feel her entire face going positively scarlet. Sure, she wanted to be a modern woman and live the daring lifestyle of one, but she certainly did not expect to get this far so soon. She craned her neck and leaned over Amethyst to double check that she was asleep.

The shorter woman’s eyes were still shut and her thick lips slightly parted, snoring lightly and at peace with the world. Her lips looked redder than usual. Was it the dim lighting? Pearl rubbed one eye, drawing her hand away to see it smudged with dark makeup. Nope, not the lighting. It was Pearl’s lipstick, which she still had on along with the rest of her makeup, apparently. No wonder her eyes burned.

Shock turned to acceptance as she lowered herself back onto the pillows, closing her eyes and making it priority to deal with whatever she and Amethyst had going on once she woke up. Her headache was far too strong to deal with anything, really.

“ _Ms. DuBlanc? Are you in here?_ ” a voice sounded from down the hall of her flat, sending her brain into instant panic. Rose’s “the maids will come in to check on you twice a day” became a screaming chorus in her head. Her eyes darted from the door to a now waking Amethyst, the footsteps getting closer. She let out a panicked _eek!_ as one of Amethyst’s eyes cracked open a miniscule amount, a bleary “huh?” slipping from her lipstick-smudged lips. Barely thinking, Pearl pounced onto Amethyst, slapping both hands over her mouth and startling the shorter woman significantly. Amethyst began thrashing in surprise, Pearl putting her full weight on her to restrain her and not giving a damn about their mutual nakedness anymore.

“Ms. DuBlanc?! Are you okay?” the footsteps came towards the door faster.

“I-I’m fine! Don’t come in!” Pearl tried to keep her voice as level as possibly and to her relief, Amethyst went limp underneath her, still tense but now realizing how futile silence was at the moment. Amethyst calmly yanked on Pearl’s hands, to which the taller woman released her grip on her face and allowed her to breath.

“Are you alright?” the concern in the maid’s voice was very obvious and right behind the door. Pearl swore she could she the doorknob move a fraction of an inch as if the maid already had her hand clasped on the other end. Not good. “Mary Lu wants to know when you’ll be ready for today’s outing.”

 _Of course Rose planned the outings without getting my permission first._ Pearl thought bitterly. “I’m not feeling well, today. Tell her to reschedule it for another day.” Or never, preferably.

“Do you want me to call a doctor?”

“No need.” Pearl said, perfectly retaining a calm and even sounding voice, despite her heart’s frantic pounding. “I wish to not be disturbed by anyone today, unless it’s Esmeralda bringing up my meals.”

“Yes, Ms. DuBlanc.” Pearl suppressed a loud exhale of relief as the pitter patter of the maid’s feet signalled her departure, waiting for the sound of the flat’s main door closing to flop back down on the bed and groaning loudly. Now that the adrenaline of nearly getting caught was gone, her headache made itself even more present.

“DuBlanc?” A playful rasp chuckled beside her. Oh, yes. Amethyst was still there. She nearly forgot. Pearl turned towards Amethyst, merely squinting at her as her vision blurred a bit. The shorter continued with the lack of answer. “Maids, room service, this place in general, you must be some kinda classy.”

“Inheritance pays as well, if not better, than bootlegging.”

“Obviously.” Amethyst scoffed, voice full of mirth. She sat up and stretched, not even bothering to cover herself as the duvet fell from her torso. As she twisted to work the kinks from her spine, Pearl saw an array of scratch marks along the planes of her back. Her face flushed bright red once again, Amethyst noticing her staring and grinning lecherously down at her. “I would ask if ya liked what ya see, but I already know the answer to that.”

Amethyst leaned over Pearl, hovering her face over her’s for a moment as if to gauge her reaction. Pearl’s eyes flickering down for a second before meeting the burning azure, slipping her eyes shut as Amethyst closed the distance for a long and deep kiss. She mewled into the kiss, only breaking away when Amethyst’s hand slid down her thigh and was met with a questioning gaze.

“You and I need baths. Or at least I do.” Pearl emphasized her point by gesturing to her disheveled makeup and Amethyst’s equally disheveled hair, untangling herself from Amethyst and taking the duvet with her to cover herself. “I’m going to draw a bath for you in my roommate's room. She’s out, so don’t worry about running into her. Is that alright?”

“Depends. Will ya be joining me?”

Pearl merely stammered out a “no”, hastily leaving the room and scurrying down the hall to Rose’s room.

 

***

 

Having taken her time in the bath, Pearl was not surprised to find Amethyst lounging in the living room already. She almost felt embarrassed at the fact she was clad in a very frumpy nightgown (she was not going anywhere, anyway, so why bother getting dolled up?) and her slippers before concluding Amethyst had seen plenty of her already, so it wasn’t like this was the most blush-inducing appearance she could have.

She rounded the plush, gold-accented floral couch and nearly keeled over when she saw Amethyst slouching into the cushions, a newspaper in her hands, feet propped on the matching ottoman, and lacking a shirt as if being in someone’s home with just a brazier on was casual for her.

“ _Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?!_ ” Pearl squaked, Amethyst deadpanning at her for a moment.

“Who are ya to be judgin’ ensembles right now, doll? I think last night’s getup goes better with that hair o’ your’s.” the shorter woman prodded mischievously, tossing the newspaper onto the floor. “But if I’m being level, it’s not my fault you were so nuts last night that ya popped most of the buttons off my shirt. That was my favorite, too.”

“I did _what?!_ ”

Amethyst shifted before pulling out a bundle of white fabric that was sitting next to her along with a handful of buttons that she had in her pants pocket. She handed the hopelessly wrinkled shirt to Pearl for inspection, showing that the shirt was in fact missing all but three of its buttons. Sighing and screaming on the inside, Pearl darted inside her room to grab her sewing kit from her vanity drawer, sitting on the couch next to Amethyst as she threaded a needle to begin mending the shirt. She immediately fell into the rhythm of sewing on each button, Amethyst having picked up the newspaper (thank goodness, that clutter on the clean floor was bothering her) to absentmindedly page through it again.

When she was on the third button, about halfway done, Pearl was startled by Amethyst setting the newspaper back aside to suddenly tug at the high collar of Pearl’s frumpy nightgown, making her prick her thumb slightly on the needle.

“Sorry, doll. I hope you’ve got a boa for the next time ya go out on a toot. To be fair, ya did a pretty little number on me with those nails of yours.”

“Nothing powder can’t cover.” Pearl stated plainly, batting Amethyst’s hand away and readjusting her collar to hide the lovebites peppering the porcelain skin underneath it. The shorter woman chuckled, scooting closer to the other and leaning back onto the couch, reaching her hand to trace patterns on Pearl’s back with her fingertips. Pearl only hummed contentedly at the contact, still sewing methodically. “And the marks I dealt are _significantly_ easier to hide.”

“Not if I don’t have a shirt.”

“Well, you weren’t complaining last night, now were you?”

“What can I say? My mouth was busy with other things.” Pearl choked, flustered and ears burning, nearly dropping the remaining two buttons. She rushed sewing them on, hyperaware on Amethyst humming meaningless tunes from right beside her.

The last button secured on, Pearl shoved the crumpled shirt towards Amethyst, the shorter woman smirking and extending her arms towards the other instead of reclaiming the shirt herself. Huffing, Pearl slipped one of Amethyst’s arms through its respective sleeve and then doing the same for the other.

“You unbuttoned it for me, so why don’t you button it back up, doll?”

It was made very obvious that Amethyst was making a game of throwing off her composure, Pearl not backing down and quickly slipping each button through its hole and trying desperately to not eye Amethyst’s cleavage too much.When the shirt was fully buttoned, Pearl shot a triumphant and smug look towards her.

“Uh, Pearl?”

“Yes?”

“You misbuttoned it.”

 

***

 

Eventually, Amethyst was fully clothed and putting her hat and shoes on in the foyer of the flat, Pearl timidly standing a few feet away and trying to produce a farewell of sorts. She couldn’t possibly figure out how to nonchalantly say “goodbye” to someone she had spent all night flirting and kissing, much less someone she slept with. This “modern woman” deal was a lot more mentally tasking than she initially thought. Amethyst didn’t seemed perturbed, though.

“Alrighty, doll. I gotta ankle back to my own abode now.” she said, adjusting her tie once more and doing her seemingly constant ritual of tucking her mane of hair into her hat. “It’s been jake, but I got places to be and people to see. Maybe we can do this again another time?”

“T-That would be nice, I suppose. When are you going to … that place from last night next?”

“Not ‘til Thursday.” Amethyst answered plainly. It was Monday. “Got work to do before I can have another night on the town.”

“Oh … alright. I suppose I’ll see you then.” there was slight disappointment in Pearl’s voice. She predicted Rose would be back in no more than a week, which means she’d have to wait half her allotted free time to see the shorter woman again. Maybe Sapphire would be at the speakeasy on one of the nights Amethyst wasn't, Pearl thought with hope. The scene was thrilling but unfamiliar, so people seeing people she knew prior might help her ease her nerves more.

“See ya then, doll.” Amethyst said with a wink, opening the door to the flat and slipping on her jacket as she walked out into the hall. Pearl watched her stroll to the lift, emotions rushing and fighting each other inside her head.

Waving a tentative farewell to Amethyst as she gave her glance before rounding the corner and going out of sight, Pearl shut the door quietly, sliding down onto the floor and exhaling.

_What a night._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i s2g i need to be stopped


	5. Fine Dining and Sugarcoating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl doesn't seem to be able to get a break.

The night spent with Amethyst had almost made Pearl forget one very important thing.

How _awful_ acting “like a proper lady” was.

Sure, she was very adamant about keeping up with proper etiquette. That’s the part of a lifetime of living under scrutiny she didn’t mind too much. She took pride in a straight spine and table manners. It was the stuffy dresses, constant badgering about modesty, and silent and demure composure she was required that drove her up the wall and back.

Now Pearl was being positively suffocated by New York’s heavy summer air, her corset, slip, stockings, floor-length and high collared dress, two feet of discrete extensions, and flamboyantly floral hat feeling like a dainty prison. She sat next to her designated chaperone, a shrill woman named Peridot who was all business and was almost always scrawling notes in a notebook she toted around, as their chauffeur drove them to the destination of the day’s outing.

She hadn’t been surprised to see the baby pink vehicle already parked and waiting for her outside of the hotel that morning, wishing she could feign sick for another day. She could barely get the maids to leave her alone, getting them to let her do her hair by herself was almost a half an hour back and forth. Pearl’s persistence outlasted theirs, her bob successfully hidden from them for another day. She wondered when her luck would run out. With such a drastic change, it was bound to, eventually.

She might as well enjoy her numbered days before being censured by Rose and every other family member back in Savannah.

She had been informed by her mousy chaperone that they would be having an early lunch then would be going shopping in Times Square. The prospect of shopping would usually excite Pearl in a city as refined and stunning as this, but she knew all too well that Peridot would be dragging her to the florals and ruffles when what she really wanted was crystals and glitz.

The town car came to a halt, snapping Pearl from her thoughts. Peridot was already stepping onto the pavement, the chauffeur opening Pearl’s door for her and holding out his hand for her. She took it gingerly, exiting the vehicle and taking a look at their destination.

The restaurant face was decorated with grecian pillars and golden accent, looking as if it were paying homage to Rome. Pearl could conclude from its name, _L’Impero_ , and the heavy and delectable scents drifting from the building that they were going to be eating Italian food.

The doors opened before them and mouth-watering smells hit Pearl’s nose in an instant.

“Reservation for Quartz.” Peridot said to the host, words clipped and placing her notebook in the folds of her dress. The host paged through a leather-bound book for a moment before leading them into the dining area.

 _She couldn’t even put the reservation in my name_ Pearl thought bitterly _I really can’t have anything to myself._

They were sat at a small round table, ornate golden chairs pulled out and pushed in for them. The host handed them a menu that felt more like a short novella than a list of meals, the size of it almost intimidating. Pearl paged through the menu with awe, barely hearing the host tell them that their waitress would be tending to them shortly.

“The penne with shrimp alfredo sauce sounds good.” Pearl attempted small talk with Peridot, the shorter woman making no more than a noncommittal grunt for a reply. Pearl sighed, knowing this meal was probably going to be the most awkward one of her life, or the first of a series if Peridot was going to be a chaperone for the entirety of Rose’s absence. “Or maybe the chicken tortellini?”

Another grunt. Positively wonderful. Most fun in her life. She was truly living her big city dreams at that very moment.

“Hello, so what will we be - _pfff_ ”Pearl’s eyes snapped upward only to be met with very amused and watering azure, a familiar face desperately trying not to laugh hysterically. Hiding behind her menu, wide-eyed and shocked, she stared questioningly back at the woman who seemed to be their server.

Her face was unmistakeable. Even with her hair tied neatly back in drawn from her face in a dainty, lace hair wrap and wearing a modest black dress with long sleeves and an apron, there was no questioning it. That face was the same one that smirked and wooed her two nights prior, the same one that chuckled with amusement whilst helping her stumble home. It was the same one that she’d seen flushed and indecent, lips swollen and hair unkempt from the amount of times Pearl had ran her fingers through it and pulled it.

_Heavens, please, strike me down._

“Pardon me, I need a moment to collect myself.” Amethyst managed to choke out in a fit of laughter, hastily shoving her notepad back into her apron and scurrying out of the dining area. Pearl could hear her uncontrollable laughter starting to spill out as she ran away, trying not to gawk as she took in the charming gangster that had wooed her two nights prior donning modest and frilly waitress attire.

“What in heaven's name is _her_ problem?” Peridot’s shrill voice startled Pearl from her shock, the chaperone looking like a mix between disgusted and bewildered. Pearl coughed awkwardly into her glove, her eyes burning holes into a random page of her menu as Amethyst re-approached their table, face still slightly flushed from her fit but still rather composed.

“I apologize for that. I just recalled a rather funny anecdote my coworker told me this morning.” Her voice was clear and concise, giving herself a very professional tone. But Pearl couldn’t miss the playful lilt and rasp blanketed underneath the formality, unnoticable to all ears but her’s. “What will you two ladies be having today?”

“A glass of tea and the rigatoni with the breaded veal.” Peridot cut in before Pearl could, curt and cold and all but tossing the thick menu onto the table top. Amethyst plucked it without reaction to Peridot’s short temperament, turning to face Pearl full on with a wide and borderline lecherous smile.

“And for you, miss?”

“Tea and alfredo with shrimp penne!” Pearl squaked hastily, burying her face in the thick pages of her menu. “I mean -”

“The penne with shrimp alfredo, it is. May I take your menu?”

Nodding her head jerkily, Pearl averted her eyes from the azure ones boring into her soul and extended the menu in Amethyst’s general direction. Amethyst took it from her gently, angling it as she grasped it so she could brush her fingers against Pearl’s gloved ones where Peridot couldn’t see. Pearl inhaled sharply at the contact, foot jerking and accidentally kicking the leg of the table.

“Ms. DuBlanc? Are you quite alright?” Peridot asked, startled as the table trembled and the vase decorating the center of it clattered and wobbled dangerously. “Are you feeling unwell? I can take you back to your room and call a doctor, if need be.”

“You do look awful red. Or is that rouge?” Amethyst cut in beside her, mock concern dripping from her voice and face.

“Of course she isn’t wearing rouge! We have much more class than that!” Pearl could see Amethyst’s concerned facade twitch into a smirk for a fraction of a second at Peridot’s indignant claim. She tried not to jerk away when one of Amethyst’s hands reached up and grazed her cheek with its back.

“She does seem a bit warm, and with that dress and this heat, I can see why. I’ll go and and get your drinks right away.” Amethyst whirled around and scurried back to the kitchen, looking as if she were rushing to Pearl’s aid but really, Pearl could hear her snickering from her seat.

“You should overheat more often. The service in this god forsaken city is terrible.” Peridot merely huffed, taking a small notebook from the pocket of her dress and beginning to scribble in it rapidly. Pearl sat frozen in her spot, mind reeling at the sheer lunacy of her predicament, desperately trying to gain her composure. Taking an unsteady breath, she unwound her tense back and let her shoulders loosen.

 _This is fine_ she chanted in her mind, hoping she wasn’t lying to herself _You can do this. Whatever she throws at you, you can handle it._

Yes, there was not a doubt in her mind that this meal would be anything unlike the night and morning they spent together. She had to gear herself up for the flirting warfare she was inevitably going to endure, determined to not let Amethyst shake her cool facade again.

Her internal pep-talk was interrupted by the gentle click of a glass being set in front of her. Pearl’s eyes darted to Amethyst’s instantly, ready for a challenge.

“With sugar, too, _doll_.” Amethyst drawled. Pearl’s breath hitched and her gaze darted to the shrill woman across from her, praying she didn’t hear. Luckily, Peridot seemed very consumed with whatever she was recording in her notebook and didn’t even spare Amethyst a glance when her own glass was placed in front of her. Amethyst quickly turned back to tend to other patrons, but not without gifting Pearl a subtle wink. Pearl rebutted, haughtily flipping a strand of her extensions behind her shoulder.

“Eugh! What the–?!” Peridot’s shrill cry sounded across from her, the woman holding her glass of tea near her face with a disgusted grimace. “It’s _bitter!_ I hate this city! Who doesn’t sweeten their tea?!”

Curious, Pearl sipped at her own tea. Perfectly sweet.

So Amethyst did give her some sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think theres a plot here somewhere
> 
> *squints*
> 
> i think


	6. A Dare Far from Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scores are neck and neck.
> 
> Neck as in they're rather close, not the neck that means "kiss".
> 
> Wink, wink.

It quickly became a contest of sorts.

The score was an unsteady set of scales, both Pearl and Amethyst simultaneously tossing lead in their respectives sides, hoping to outshine the other while also keeping from toppling the scale over, lest Peridot gain suspicion.

The score was currently two to one, Amethyst in the lead. Pearl’s tight lipped facade did not waver when Amethyst falsely stated that Pearl’s blouse had been misbuttoned, though the shorter woman found childish amusement when Pearl checked her collar to find it was just fine. The solidity of her composure trembled, however, when Amethyst “accidentally” dropped a tray of silver right next to her table. Amethyst had hastily apologized, dropping to pick up the mess, but not without artfully darting a hand underneath Pearl’s skirt to skim her short nails against her ankle.

Pearl’s rebuttal was simple yet sultry. She insisted on removing her gloves to eat, much to Peridot’s confusion, and purposely got a dab of creamy alfredo on her index finger. Crystalline eyes darting towards her chaperone just to double-check that her obliviousness still stood, said eyes immediately locked onto their intended target. Pearl made a show of indecently cleaning her finger off with her mouth rather than her napkin, using expressions and inserting her finger into her mouth in a way that would get her stoned back in Savannah.

Her actions successfully distracted Amethyst, causing her to nearly slam into another waitress in her daze.

Just one more and they would be even. Pearl would win this petty game, whether it amounted to anything or not. Amethyst was already beginning to walk back her way.

“Excuse me, server! Does this establishment have a powder room I can use?” Peridot spoke, perhaps for the first time ever since their food had been laid out for them.

Pearl froze mid bite as Amethyst pranced over and directed Peridot to the hall located on the farther side of the dining hall. Once the shrill woman was a few tables away, Amethyst twisted back around, the predatory glint in her azure eyes almost frightening Pearl.

“I have to say, doll,” Amethyst drawled, her polite tone gone and the rasp returned. “I much prefer your party getup more than this. It better shows off those striking gams a’ yours.” Those predatory eyes trailed lower, seemingly searching for the silhouette of Pearl’s legs underneath her skirt.

“I’d have to agree with you. I’m positively  _ suffering _ in this heat in this attire.”

“You don’t look too bad. I’ve seen you sweatier.”

“W-Well,” Pearl stammered, fending off indecent thoughts. “I never figured the work you stated you had to do would be such an honest job. Have you lost your edge?”

“Not at all. My other job just happens to be more of a nighttime affair.”

“I’d be ‘level’ in saying,” Pearl said, dropping her voice low and daring the hook her finger in the ribbon of Amethyst’s apron. “I much prefer your  _ nighttime affairs. _ ”

Amethyst chuckled lowly, but Pearl could see the glaze forming over her eyes and the color dusting her cheeks. Now the scores were even.

“Miss me already, doll?”

“There is a spill in your powder room!” Peridot’s shrill voice cut through the thick wall of sexual tension, Pearl’s focus snapping from Amethyst the her chaperone in a glare that rivalled the heat of the city sun outside. Not that Peridot noticed. “I nearly slipped and injured myself!” she sat down across from Pearl, totally oblivious in her complaints and making a shooing motion towards Amethyst.

A mirthful smirk upon her lips, Amethyst turned to depart, taking a step then halting.

“Oh! I almost forgot to inform you,” she exclaimed, voice perked. “We just had a special become available for tonight.”

“We won’t be dining here tonight.” Peridot stated plainly, not sparing an upwards glance from her notebook.

“Well, if you reside close enough,” Pearl suddenly felt those azure eyes boring into the side of her head. Turning and meeting them, she was met with a dare swimming in them. “We  _ can  _ deliver.”

A wire connected and sparked in Pearl’s mind, barely preventing her jaw from falling slack then stretching into a grin. Pressing her napkin to her mouth to hide her smile, she began rifling through a pocket hidden in the folds of her dress while Peridot droned on in front of her.

“We’re not interested. If you’re done dallying, we’d like our check.”

“Of course. Just a moment.”

And like that, Amethyst left the tableside, returning only to give them the bill and a small bow. Pearl snatched the folded leather folder before Peridot could, determined to do something on her own accord as she scribbled her signature and a generous tip. Taking advantage of Peridot’s neglect to properly advise over her, Pearl used a sleight of hand and shut the folder with a pronounced  _ slap! _

With a flourish, she stood from her seat and nearly left Peridot in the dust.

 

***

 

Amethyst couldn’t deny the twinge of disappointment that plucked at her bosom when she reentered the main dining hall to find that Pearl and her shrill babysitter had left, the check diligently placed on the table.

Pushing up her sleeves slightly, she approached to collect the leftover dishes, expertly stacking them in one hand as the other lazily flicked open the small leather folder to skim the bill. She nearly stumbled, breath hitching when she noticed the tip she left her was worth more than the meal itself. She barely caught the bill, jarring something tucked in it and causing it to hit the floor a small click.

The glint of said item called her attention, Amethyst carefully setting the dirtied china back down to inspect what had fallen. Bending down, she scoffed aloud as she studied the item.

Nestled in her hand was a little golden key, a familiar room number carved on one side of it and  _ Le Diamant  _ on the other.

A cheshire grin absolutely impossible to repress plastered itself on Amethyst’s face, tucking the key into her brazier and hastily picking up the dishes.

Turning a tad too fast, Amethyst rammed face first into another waitress, almost dropping everything in her arms. The waitress, a 6 foot tower of muscle and solidity, was not phased and strong arms quickly latched onto Amethyst’s shoulders to steady her, one hand golden brown and the other snowy pale.

“What’s got you lookin’ all goofy?” the waitress huffed, squinting at the significantly shorter woman.

“Eh, nothin’ Jasp. Just got somethin’ like a date of sorts.” Amethyst said with a wink, gathering herself and stepping out of Jasper’s way. “Do we have any dogs to see to tonight?”

“Nah. Where have you been? Nothin’s comin’ in until Thursday.”

“Sounds ducky to me. Thanks, Jasp. Go ahead and tell Rubes I got plans tonight when my shift ends.”

Jasper agreed with a wordless grunt, turning to tend to her own tables, mumbling something about wanting details later.

But, oh, did she have plans tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shits on google docs)
> 
> here


	7. The Way to Wind a Musicbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long days tend to require some sort of stress relievers
> 
> Luckily, some relief is available for delivery.

Pearl had been dreading the thought of being dragged into another hat shop. She never wanted to see another lace gloves or ruffle ever again. The very thought made her ill.

She did, however, manage to slip away for a miniscule but thrilling amount of time. She darted through the bustling crowds as quick as her suffocating skirts would allow, feigning some disaster to Peridot in which she had lost her hat in the last shop.

In all reality, she threw the damn thing into the street about a block ago.

She pretended not to hear her chaperone’s cries of protest, effectively leaving her behind. Knowing she didn’t have much time before she was retrieved and dragged back to her awful lifestyle, she darted into the first shop that caught her eye.

Her vision was immediately blinded by display case after display case of glittering diamonds and soon as her heel clicked against the marble flooring of the lavish jewelry shop. Eyes that resembled that icy dazzle of the precious gems in front of them widened in awe, Pearl’s jaw falling slack at the sight of beautiful piece after beautiful piece.

_ This  _ was the kind of shopping she wanted.  _ This  _ was what she longed for. Her desire for a life of glitz and glory came to her at full force, almost sucking every ounce of air from her lungs.

She strolled unsteadily towards some of the displays, brushing her gloved fingers against their pristine surface.

Many pieces caught her eyes. A necklace of emeralds woven in shining silver, a pair of earrings set with blood red rubies, and a ring of radiant diamonds encircling a large, bright amethyst.

_ I wonder how that would look on Amethyst  _ Pearl briefly thought with a small smile, amused by the shared name. She strolled past the case and towards one that contained many broaches and bracelets, giving every piece a cursory glance until her eyes locked on one.

It was a dazzling circlet of swirling gold, so delicately curled and curved together, it looked like it was made of newly grown vines winding together. The threads of gold encompassed a baroque pearl in the center, the main attraction in comparison to the strings of pearls and other jewels dangling from the other parts of the circlet.

“Like what you see?” the voice of a clerk behind the counter startled Pearl out of her daze, causing said woman to flush and cough awkwardly into her hand.

“I do. Very much. How much for it?”

“Forty dollars, miss.”

Pearl’s eyes widened for a moment at the price, but she knew that such a treasure would obviously cost that much. Knowing her time for privacy was almost over, she quickly rummaged through the folds of her dress and fished out the wallet she was given for her weekly stipend of spending money. The clerk didn’t seem any bit phased by her hastily throwing the cluster of bills onto the counter, counting it leisurely before sorting through many keys attached to a ring on his hip. Pearl barely managed to grab the circlet from him and shove it in one of the many pockets of her dress before an exasperated Peridot burst through the shop doors.

“Ms. Dublanc,  _ don’t go running off like that!”  _ she squawked, dabbing her flushed face with her handkerchief. “You are supposed to stay by me  _ at all times. _ ”

“I’m sorry, my hat wasn’t in the glove shop and I got a tad sidetracked.”

“Uh, ma’am?” the clerk suddenly intervened. “I can put that in a box for y–”

“–That won’t be necessary!”

“Put  _ what  _ in a box?” Peridot’s beady eyes narrowed at Pearl, who began frantically waving her hands, trying to shoo Peridot away and out of the shop. Her chaperone looked nothing more than suspicious and a tad bewildered. 

Once they got back to the town car and on their way back to the hotel, Pearl allowed herself to slip her hand into her pocket and trace the vines of gold until her fingertips brushed against the pearl nestled amongst them.

It would look much better on her than her flimsy feathered headband.

 

***

 

“And I wish to not be disturbed for the remainder of the evening. Just knock and leave the cart with my supper at the door!” Pearl called out to the coddling maids, eagerly throwing the door of her flat closed behind her. Her hand immediately tangled itself in her hair, expertly removing the farce tresses whilst the other hand was already setting itself to work in unbuttoning her dreadful dress.

The two shackles of her old self were quickly discarded, the monstrosity of pale colored ruffles tossed into an indefinite corner in the foyer next to Rose’s trunk and the light extensions wound neatly and set on an end table to be put up later.

Memory sparking in excitement, Pearl quickly relocated the dress and rummaged through the billowing skirts to remove her precious circlet. Bringing it into the lamplight, she stared lovingly at the oval-shaped stone caressed in gold and rubbed her thumb across its milky surface. In a blissful euphoria, she pranced over to the phonograph placed in the corner of the sitting area, cranking it and dropping the needle on a random point on the record. She didn’t care what she listened to, but she just had to imagine herself dancing in the speakeasy again with any kind of music.

A slow and peaceful, yet enticingly sultry, piano melody abruptly cut in. Pearl wasted no time beginning to drift around the couches and tables amongst the living space, circlet clutched against her bosom and eyes sliding closed. She moved in a ballet that had a bit of spice, a tinge more modern and a pinch more racy, swirling to the ornate, golden, and tall mirror in the corner of the room. With graceful gentleness, she secured the circlet onto her head.

Even clad in just her lace slip, the circlet looked astonishing. strings of miniscule jewels hung from the vines of gold, a pearl resting at the bottom of the arches to sit against her temples, where her kohl eyeliner would most likely wing outward. The baroque pearl centerpiece made home in the perfect center of her forehead, nearly low enough to be framed by her brows, giving her face an aura of magical regality.

“Looks darb, doll.”

Pearl jumped slightly at the sudden voice, whirling around to rest her eyes upon a face she knew by heart now.

“I sure hope ‘darb’ means something good.” Pearl said nonchalantly, turning back to face her reflection once again.She saw Amethyst move from the foyer into the sitting room on the reflective surface, adjusting imaginary strands of hair into the circlet to seem more nonchalant than she actually felt. In all reality, her heart was hammering to the tune of the phonograph.

“It looks great.” Amethyst chuckled, flopping herself on one of the couches as if she owned it. She was dressed in normal day clothes and no jewelry, her calf-length skirt a plain blue to match her dull white blouse, her heaps of hair tied loosely at her nape. “Though I’m not sure it goes with that getup.”

“Oh, please,” Pearl strolled over to sit on the armchair closest to the couch Amethyst was occupying, only to have her wrist seized by said woman and tugged down, landing gracelessly onto her lap. Her look of surprise was locked with one of smugness, Pearl quickly composing herself and making her expression to look as if she were perfectly comfortable perched in Amethyst’s lap with nothing but her lace slip (which it was extremely comfortable, not that she would admit out loud). “It’s not like you gave me any notice to put at least a nightgown on. You could’ve knocked.”

“I could’ve, that’s for sure,” a calloused hand reached out to grasp Pearl’s chin loosely, Amethyst pulling her in until their lips were centimeters apart, “But a pretty little vamp gave me the key.”

“Lucky you.” Pearl breathed before closing the gaps, her lips falling into place against Amethyst’s plump ones. The kiss was slow and methodically, Amethyst’s hands coming to loosely grasp the thin lace draped over Pearl’s hips and Pearl’s on the front of Amethyst’s blouse. They moved together lazily for what seemed like hours but really only lasted a few minutes, the two somehow shifted to where Amethyst now rested on her back with Pearl draped atop her.

They only broke when Pearl sensed Amethyst reach from her hip to her head, plucking the circlet from her hair and setting it on a nearby end table.

“Wouldn’t want to tarnish the pretty thing, would we?” Amethyst explained teasingly at Pearl’s quizzical stare before craning her head down to begin peppering her swanlike neck with open-mouthed kisses.

“You’re lucky I wear high-collared dresses.” Pearl muttered breathily as she felt thick lips begin gently suckling the crook of her neck. Amethyst broke away with a low, raspy chuckle, admiring the beginnings of a hickey displaying reds and purples on flawless porcelain.

“Seems like you’re the only pretty thing I’d be more than happy to tarnish, eh, doll?”

Pearl hid the instant flush that struck her face by yanking Amethyst by the collar to hastily resume the dance of lips and tongue, pressing herself more firmly against the woman beneath her. They twisted and tangled for good amount of time more before Amethyst once again pulled away, mischief sparkling amongst her azure eyes.

“So, be level with me, doll,”

“Hm?”

“A darling little skirt like you could easily make anyone go goofy for ya,”

Pearl let out a little laugh at the thought. Her, prancing around, with countless suitors trailing behind.

“So why is it you seem to be focusing them there baby blues on only me?” It was a dare, a challenge. Pearl found herself tensing at the question, eyes widening as her mind reeled over what Amethyst said.

The night with Amethyst was supposed to be a one-time fling, wasn’t it? So why was it that Pearl kept flitting back to her? She found herself going hysterical in her head over the thought that she might be enamored by the female gangster beneath her.

“Are you  _ smitten  _ with me,  _ Pearl? _ ” Amethyst purred, lips brushing against her ear and enacting a shiver to drag down her spine. Pearl’s mouth trembled, trying to produce an answer before it released a yelp, the mouth that had whispered hotly into her ear not using teeth to tug on its lobe.

In her daze, Amethyst managed to splay her hands across Pearl’s ribcage, using her greater mass to her advantage and flipping so Pearl was now helpless beneath her.

Amethyst began lazily tugging at the buttons of her own blouse, Pearl’s eyes following as the shirt opened inch by inch, breath hitching when the first hints of black lace appeared. Smirking at Pearl’s sudden speechlessness, Amethyst leaned down to brush her lips against Pearl’s temple, leaving a whisper of a kiss there, so soft it was barely felt.

“I may have the key, doll,” she breathed, so quiet that if it weren’t for the fact she was inches from Pearl’s ear, said woman might not have been able to hear her. “But the second you want me gone, I’ll be anklin’ out of here.”

Pearl contemplated her words. The gears in her head were spinning so fast and rampant, she wasn’t sure she could keep up with them. 

A heavy silence hung between them, Amethyst patiently perched above Pearl and Pearl near rigid beneath her. Sliding her eyes shut, Pearl forcefully hit the brakes on her rushing thoughts.

Careful not to yank too hard this time, she reached up to unbutton the rest of Amethyst’s blouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *makes it rain with google doc pages that i typed this on*
> 
> have some sustenance my hungry children


	8. A Prickle of Pride and Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a date!

Pearl had never dreamed of specific scenarios when she dreamed of a life more bright and colorful than her prim and proper Savannah one. Never had she visualized the glimmering dresses she might wear when she was winding her long, silky tresses into her series of braids before she went to bed. Never had she created her own beautiful swing melodies in the phonograph of her mind while she absently sang hymn after hymn in church on every early Sunday morning.

Rather, she imagined feelings.

Often times, she would sit on the swinging bench of her lavish plantation-style home, a mason jar of iced peach tea cradled in her hands and staring up at the boundless country sky. Looking at the stars, hardly hindered by the redwood trees surrounding the courtyard of her family villa, she thought of the glittering jewels the world had to offer.

She imagined the feeling of confidence, what would spark in her chest and cause it to puff out in pride as she strut down city streets, catching eyes and showing the world just who she was. She would listen to the cicadas buzz and imagine the joy of dancing to the beautiful and refreshing music that she itched to hear.

She would sit there, lost in thought, until her mother or father or some random maid would disturb the peace of her porch and scold her about how late it was and how a proper lady needs her “beauty rest”.

One feeling she never imagined, was the warmth she felt. She had never even knew she was missing it, living with cold, rigid rules from birth until the moment she boarded the train to New York and snuck off to the nearest hair salon.

But now, curled up on the couch and bundled in a quilt with Amethyst, clad in nothing but said woman’s previously discarded blouse, she felt that warmth.

Amethyst had opted to wear a silk robe that was found in one of the first trunks they looked in after they finished their little bought of fun, and after putting it on and having it nearly swallow her with how oversized it was, it was quickly concluded that it belonged to Rose. Not that Pearl cared anyhow. In fact, Pearl could care for nothing more than the perfection of the moment.

Rather than turn on the lights, Pearl felt the need for a more relaxed ambience and had decided to use a few spare candles to illuminate the room. With the flickering golden glow and a Lucille Hegamin album Amethyst procured from the box of countless records in the corner playing softly in the background, the mood was almost, dare say,  _ romantic. _

Pearl hummed to the plucking of the piano coming from the phonograph, hardly hearing the lyrics of the song as Amethyst treated herself to what remained of the lobster thermidor that the maids had left outside the door of the flat. With every bite she took, Amethyst made some sort of sound of joy, probably never have eaten something so lavish. Pearl found it endearing, an adoring smile of her face as she watched the other eat from the corner of her eye. She had already eaten as much as she could of the meal, leaving Amethyst to finish it as the toyed with the now even more unkempt and mussed up strands of the shorter woman’s hair.

_ “Are you  _ smitten  _ with me,  _ Pearl?”

The question echoed in her head. Maybe it was true. Did she care? Not really. Pearl had met plenty of potential suitors back in Savannah, most hand-picked by her parents and nothing more than bland businessmen, but Amethyst was different. Just as the city and its music and jewels made her feel, Amethyst made her feel like she was where she belonged and who she needed to be.

Amethyst finished all of the meal with a content sigh, plucking the circlet from the end table and putting the empty plate where it sat. Pearl continued plaiting her hair whilst she toyed with the circlet for a bit, holding it up to the candlelight.

“I bet this’ll look swell on you next time you hit up the juice joint, doll.”

“That was the plan.” Pearl said absently, half-listening.

“What’re ya gonna wear it with?”

Eyebrows scrunching together, Pearl thought about what she had left in her secret trunk. The black silk gloves and strings of pearls were universal when it came to attire and she had plenty of rings she could pick and choose from to match. The only dresses she had were quite limited. She had the darling sea blue one, but she had worn that last time. The only other dress she had was a sickly pink one with dulled down beading. She had found it in a thrift store and now that she had seen the wondrous beauties in person, it obviously would not do.

“I’m guessin’ from your lack of answer that you got squat.” Amethyst commented, eyebrow quirked upward. Pearl merely hummed her positive answer, a crease of distress settling on her forehead.

“Here’s an idea, doll,” Amethyst began, pushing herself to sit straighter up and pulling Pearl by the shoulders so she could make eye contact. “How about I talk to my buds tomorrow about trading shifts for Thursday, you see if you can weasel your way out a babysitting, and you and me both use that day of freedom to get yourself some  _ real  _ garb. Then, we pop on by the juice joint that night and see where fate takes us?”

Heart thrumming in anticipation and eyes widening, a smile split across Pearl’s face as she nodded enthusiastically. Amethyst returned her grin, craning her neck to press a kiss to Pearl’s forehead and settling back down on her back.

Eventually the record played its last song and the candles burned out, but the sounds of the city and its lights still seeped through the open window in the sitting room into the darkest hours of the night. The only sounds that joined it were the soft and gentle breaths of the dozing couple on the couch.

 

***

 

When morning crested behind the skyscrapers, a routine of sorts seemed to surface with it.

Pearl woke up at 7:15, 15 minutes before the maids would do their first rounds and bring her breakfast and dragged a reluctant Amethyst out of their nest of quilts and into Rose’s vacant room so she could hide. Using a stray scarf, she wrapped her short hair in it, covering it entirely, so she could answer the maids’ knocking as if nothing were the matter.

The two reunited with their nest to share the plate of eggs benedict that Pearl had been provided before Amethyst announced she had the lunch shift at the restaurant and had to head home to get her work clothes. Clothes were picked off the ground solemnly, but there was a hint of sweetness coating the air at the thought of their arrangement for the next day. 

Eventually, Pearl returned Amethyst’s shirt and Amethyst returned Rose’s robe, a short kiss shared at the doorway and a promise for Amethyst to be back by noon the next day for their date locked in place.

 

***

 

Two hours later, Pearl was sat in a circle of chairs in one of the recreational rooms of the hotel, practically snoring over her barely started cross-stitching pattern, surrounded by a dozen or so chittering and chatting middle-aged women. The overused Beethoven record on the phonograph droning on in the background didn’t do anything to assist her alertness, either. It sounded so ill-treated and worn out, that there was more static than actual music.

Nobody noticed her lack of spirit, being just another demure and proper lady staying inside with other demure and proper ladies. This was the life she sought to sever herself from when she cut her hair off. This is what she wanted to escape.

Soon, the mask as well as the extensions, would have to come off. For Pearl’s sanity more than anything.

 

~***~

 

“Pearl, for the last time, we’re  _ trying  _ to sleep!” cried an unpleasant voice.

“Maybe you could wait until tomorrow to use the phonograph?” added a softer one.

“Oh, hush,” Pearl huffed. “I just wanted to listen to it one last time before I go to bed, so calm down, Sienna. And I’m sorry, Indi, I’ll turn it off now.”

“Oh, so  _ I  _ don’t get an apology?!” Sienna narrowed her eyes at Pearl, crossing her arms while Pearl glared back with equal intensity. After a few moments of the sisters sizing each other up, Pearl cut the phonograph off and was gifted with an appreciative smile from Indigo before she turned to shuffle back upstairs.

“Come on, you two. Before mother gets angry at us for staying up late again.” Indigo said quietly to her two sisters. Sienna let out a  _ hmph  _ before brushing past Indigo and up the stairs, towards their shared bedroom. Pearl followed suit, a longing feeling burying itself in her chest as she walked away from the lively music and towards the monotony of her early to bed and early to rise “proper lady” routine. Sienna and Indigo had already wound their long, light hair into their nightly braids, but for some reason, Pearl was reluctant to do so. Whether it be laziness or impulsiveness of sorts, she had wrapped her long tresses in a makeshift bun and tied a scarf around it, hiding all of her hair except some choice strands she left framing her face.

Once she had trudged back to her bed and buried herself in the plush duvet, she felt the side of the bed dip slightly. Peeking from her underneath her cocoon, she was met with the sight of Indigo looking worriedly at her through her long bangs.

“Are you alright, Pearl? You’ve been really restless since father came home from his last trip.” Indigo asked, Sienna’s grumblings about the silence being broken again coming from the other side of the room.

“I’m … I’m fine.” Pearl stated. “I’m just quite intrigued by what he brought home.”

“The phonograph.”

“I don’t understand  _ why! _ ” Sienna suddenly cut in. “It’s just music! We hear it all of the time from the pianist at the ballet studio!”

“It’s not  _ just  _ music, Sienna!” Pearl bit back without haste. Her anger was halted by Indigo running her fingers through her loose hairs soothingly. Damn her, always so calm and sweet. How could she possibly stay mad when Indigo was so damn sweet?!

“Just try and get some rest, sis. It makes me sad to see you so out of it lately.”

“Oh, alright.” Pearl muttered, turning back over to burrow in her blankets. She could faintly hear Indigo’s light footsteps heading towards her bed and Sienna plopping back onto her bed angrily, hissing under her breath per usual.

If she concentrated hard enough, she could still hear the memory of the light and bouncy piano being sung by the phonograph.

 

~***~

 

“– _ uBlanc,  _ it is unladylike to slouch!”

Choking in surprise, Pearl shot up from her snooze, yelping as she pricked herself with her needle. Heart thumping loudly in her ears, she let out a disappointed sigh at the sight of the group of cross stitching ladies eying her with disdain.

“My apologies.” she mumbled, barely masking her irritation. She glared at her cross stitch pattern as if it had personally wronged her, taking the needle between her gloved fingers and continuing the god forsaken.

Ignoring the idle and pointless chatter around her, she knew one thing for a fact.

She  _ had  _ to escape this horrible life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sienna u lil shit
> 
> indi u adorable lil shit
> 
> i love them all


	9. A Shot for Hope and One of Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It almost feels like a dream that will never end.

Lounged on her sitting room couch, Pearl cradled the barely touched bowl of borscht. She was far too excited to even put a dent in it, her spoon poised empty in her hand, hovering above the thick, red soup.

Today was a particularly tenacious one, from the positively tortuitous three hours of embroidery circle and then another four taking a walk around central park with Peridot. Her chaffeur insisted that the fresh air and light exercise would brighten her spirits, but all it really did was test how many twigs and bushes her damned skirt could get snagged on in their allotted time.

But now, the annoyance of a dress merely a memory and imagining the potential for her and Amethyst’s meeting tomorrow, the warmth in her chest didn’t seem to be easing up any time soon.

 

***

 

It was a little past 11pm when the last patrons left  _ L’Impero,  _ Amethyst flopping down at one of the many now empty tables in the dining area and staring at their uses plates and glasses in disdain. Eventually she’d have to pick them up. Or get Jasper, Ruby, or one of the many other staff to do it.

Eventually.

Sighing heavily and reluctantly standing on her now sore feet again, she gathered the china, stacking them in one arm and using the other to push chairs back under their tables as she passed. Once she reached the kitchen doors, she swung them open with a loud, theatrically groan as she made a show of dumping the dishes in one of the large sinks.

“Ay! Those plates cost a lotta bucks!” Ruby scolded, only half serious and looking equally tired from a long day of work. Her white chef’s uniform was well-wrinkled and spattered with multi-colored splotches of sauces from a day of hovering over the stove and her short headful of tight curls were coming loose from her stumpy ponytail.

“Oh, stuff it.” Amethyst huffed, unbuttoning the top two buttons of her dress and throwing her apron into a basket of used rags and towels in the corner of the kitchen. “If I broke anything, take it outta my share from tonight. We’re gonna breakin’ the bank tonight, eh?”

“ _ That’s  _ an understatement.” Sapphire suddenly entered the kitchen, tailed by Lapis and Jasper, toting bins of dirtied napkins to add to the laundry pile. “The stuff we’re gettin’ is the real deal. Not some half-priced hooch.”

“Three crates of the ritziest, finest whiskey from Ireland.” Lapis cut in. “I managed to exchange some letters from the distillery in Dublin and hooked them up with our supplier in Rome. It took a few months and a lotta shmoozing, but the profit will be well worth it.”

“Yeah, well there’s gonna be  _ no  _ profit if you gals don’t get your butts in gear and ready so we can leave already.” Sapphire said, clapping her hands and shooing them to work. Each of them fell into their routine of nightly cleanup immediately, all of the dishes washed and polishing in a flash and the napkins and rags soaking in hot, sudsy water.

The kitchen lights were shut off along with any ovens or stovetops that might’ve still been, a heavier feeling settling in the air around them as they all headed to the small locker room adjacent to the kitchen.

Sapphire and Ruby shucked off their chef uniforms and Jasper, Lapis, and Amethyst discarded their waitressing dresses, each replacing their garb with dark trousers (expect for Sapphire, who instead wore a skirt due to the fact she positively hated pants) and white button downs. Hats were placed atop heads, Amethyst concealing her hair under hers per usual, and the five women filed out of the back entrance of the restaurant without a word.

 

***

 

The five went a block or two down to fetch the two work trucks that bore the function of transporting groceries from the markets to  _ L’Impero _ , Amethyst driving one with Jasper in the passenger seat and Ruby driving the other with Sapphire seated next to her and Lapis perched in the back the truck.

The plan was discussed and rather simple.

The crates of whiskey were to be picked up at the warehouse they were dropped off at upon arrival in the US, each labeled and elluded to be fine Italian ingredients for the restaurant so no workers on the docks of the cargo ship would suspect anything. A man who they had bribed to protect the crates from being seized by the authorities or anyone else would be waiting for them upon arrival, at 1am. Lapis would quickly emerge from the back of the truck to place one crate in Ruby’s truck and the other two in Amethyst’s while Sapphire paid the guard. Jasper would help Lapis and as soon as the guard was dismissed, Ruby and Amethyst would start the trucks and the five would drive back to the restaurant to put the crates in the wine cellar beneath the kitchen that had been there before alcohol was forbidden.

At the moment, Amethyst had just parked the truck inside the warehouse and could hear Lapis and Jasper moving the crates, feeling the two thunks of them being dropped in the bed of the truck rock the vehicle a bit.

_ Bang! Bang! _

Two gunshots rang through the air, enacting a yelp from Amethyst and a small shriek from Lapis, dropping the last crate in shock. Amethyst’s hand flew to her hip where a revolver has been nestled under her hip, twisting around to see Ruby already had her gun out and aimed towards the source of the shots.

Three men dressed in suits and all armed were entering the warehouse, one with his gun pointed toward to sealing and smoke coming from the barrel.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” Ruby barked,all muscles tensed and ready to pounce. Sapphire stood stiffly behind her, having quickly reached underneath her skirt to free her own revolver from the garter underneath.

“Doesn’t matter.” the man said dismissively. “What does matter is you dames have something we want, and those two shots will have authorities headin’ here any minute now, so you best be good little gals and hurry up and hand the goods over.”

“You’re off your nuts if you think that’ll happen. Buzz off!” Jasper yelled back, pointing a shiv at the three intruders threateningly. Ruby made a gesture to signal the four to get ready to break for it, Jasper, Lapis, and Sapphire inching towards Ruby’s truck and Amethyst with her foot poised tensely over the gas pedal. Given a discreet nod from Ruby, Sapphire gave example of her sharpshooting and quickly fired three shots, managing to hit the three men's’ hats off their and startle them for a short moment.

However short the moment was, it gave the women time to dash into Ruby’s truck, engines roaring as they sped out of the warehouse as fast as they could, following closely behind Amethyst. Sapphire craned her head out of the truck’s window, firing shots at the intruders as they recovered from their shock and began returning. Bullet’s flurried the backs of the vehicles, one shattering Amethyst’s rear view mirror.

The two trucks split in different directions as soon as their tires hit the road, Amethyst hooting in victory she made the sharp turn out of the warehouse. A smarmy grin splitting her face, she turned back for a moment to check that the crates still sat in the back of the truck, laughing giddily as she noted that they remained unharmed. She faced the road again and the smile instantly washed from her face when she saw a fourth intruder had been waiting around the back of the warehouse, time slowing as her eyes met his.

She swore she could she the tunnel of the gun’s barrel in shining detail, all of its dings and and scratches from use. Her heart stopped as she saw the slight movement of the man pulling the trigger.

The windshield shattered, and then all she knew was burning pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day h ah


	10. Half Full or Half Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a good story without some struggle?

It was around 1:38am according to the grandfather clock in the foyer when Pearl was aroused from her dozing, groaning in discomfort from her awkward position on the couch. Her nose wrinkled as she used the back of her hand to scrub away the slightest amount of drool from the corner of her mouth, the muscles in her back chastising her for falling asleep on the couch so clumsily. She gathered up the quilt she had been using, fully prepared to fold it and place it with the others in the small linen closet before a loud, urgent knocking sounded against the flat’s entrance.

Mind running rampant and panic bubbling in her bosom, Pearl threw the quilt over her head to conceal her hair, clutching it haphazardly underneath her chin as she approached the front door cautiously. It couldn’t possibly be the maids, definitely not. Not at this hour!

A possibility of it being an excited Rose just returned from Savannah from a late train ride flittered in Pearl’s mind as she carefully grasped the doorknob, her knuckles going white from holding the quilt so tightly around her head. Steeling her nerves and holding her breath, she swung the door open.

“Heya there, doll.” A rough and ragged Amethyst greeted Pearl’s tired eyes, her voice sounding strained. Pearl’s eyes darted from her sweat slicked face to her hand that seemed to be roughly pushing her crumpled blazer the her shoulder. The urgency and desperation almost palpable, Pearl grabbed Amethyst’s unoccupied arm and tugged her into the flat and shut the door, giving her sudden visitor a strange look when she let out a pained hiss through her teeth.

“What in the world are you doing here?!” Pearl questioned, exasperated. Not that she didn’t  _ want  _ to see Amethyst. The hour just seemed immensely unreasonable to her.

“We can talk about that in a sec, doll.” Amethyst wheezed, trudging into the sitting room with heavy steps. “I have a bit of a …. problem.” With that, Amethyst drew her crumpled blazer from her shoulder, revealing the dark, red wetness that had near soaked the dark fabric. Pearl made an incoherent noise of distress when she saw the source of the mess blossoming from a spot on Amethyst’s shoulder, the red of blood even more apparent against the stark white of her shirt.

“O-Oh my good _ ness _ !!” she shrieked, Amethyst providing only a sheepish smile. “Oh, dear!  _ Oh, dear!  _ You – You need to sit!”

Amethyst moved to sit on the couch only for Pearl to release a panicked squawk.

“ _ Nonoyou’llgetbloodontheCOUCH!”  _ Pearl scurried down the hallway, repeating a high strung mantra of “hold on”s before returning with an armful of dark towels, dropping a few and nearly tripping over them in her distress.

Amethyst almost found it funny, if she weren’t in so much pain, that is.

The towels were thrown over the couch neatly, despite Pearl’s panic. She all but threw Amethyst on top of them, removing the jacket from the shorter woman’s grasp to get a better look and nearly dropping it as something heavy that was bundled within it landed heavily on the couch.

A bottle of whiskey?

“Explanations later, please.” the pained voice snapped Pearl back to the task at hand, Amethyst already beginning to tug the buttons of her shirt open. Pearl swatted her hands away, swiftly unbuttoning the rest of the shirt and bundling it in the soiled jacket. She threw the bloodied articles of clothing on top of her empty food tray, turning to examine the damage in front of her.

The wound was luckily further away from Amethyst’s chest than her arm and rather shallow if Pearl could tell anything from the small glint of red doused metal in it. Pearl’s apprehension of going about the treatment of the wound seemed to be visible, Amethyst clearing her throat.

“Go wash your hands, get some rags, rinse out that bowl and fill it with hot water, get tweezers, and open that bottle of whiskey.” Amethyst instructed, trying to seem calm to ease Pearl’s panic. Pearl nodded, picking up the bottle and scurrying to the dining area behind them to retrieve a corkscrew. Once the bottle was opened with a satisfying  _ pop!  _ she returned to the couch and handed it to Amethyst.

“What’s that going to be used for?”

“Alcohol is a stellar disinfectant, and” Amethyst began before raising the bottle to her lips with her uninjured arm, tilting her head back and taking to large gulps from it. After she was done, she let out a throaty cough at the slight burn going down her throat, holding the bottle up in appreciation.  “It’s an even better painkiller. Now go get the stuff.”

Pearl didn’t hesitate to dash down the hall and towards the her room at Amethyst’s dismissal, rummaging through her ensuite bathroom for rags and scrubbing the bowl that formerly held borscht and her hands thoroughly, plucking her tweezers from her vanity before running back to the sitting room.

Kneeling in front of her makeshift patient, Pearl laid her supplies onto the coffee table and awaited Amethyst’s instructions.

  
  


***

 

About an hour and half the bottle of whiskey later, both Amethyst and Pearl sat slumped on the couch, Pearl’s hands now cleaned of the remnants of blood and booze and Amethyst’s shoulder bandaged sloppily yet tightly. As evidence of their efforts, a small bullet now sat in the bottom of an empty glass on the dining tray next to the soiled clothing and the bloodied tweezers and rags.

Amethyst was thoroughly intoxicated, eyelids heavy and Pearl was right behind her, lazily cradling the bottle of whiskey in her lap as if she were hugging a pillow. Both were exhausted, Amethyst from being shot and Pearl from having to treat a bullet wound while having barely any knowledge of even knowing how to treat a scraped knee. Adrenaline had already piqued and now they had crashed back down to Earth, taking turns nursing the bottle of whiskey.

Using her left and uninjured arm, Amethyst slowly took the bottle and took a sizeable gulp from it, making a pleased sound before handing it back to Pearl.

“Man, tha’s the stuff,” Amethyst drawled, face numb from the booze. “I though’ a shoot out was a loada bushwa buh now? I can see why they started shootin’ us fer that stuff.”

“S’not funny,” Pearl mumbled, attempting to take a sip and spilling some on her nightgown. She eyed the stain with disgust before grunting and taking another sip. After what she went through, she thought she deserved to get positively drunk. “Did …. did ya were by yourself when you got … shot?”

“Nhhhhhhno. Sapph n’ Rubes n’ Lasper n’ Jaspris was with me.” Amethyst squinted at a the wall for a moment, thinking exceedingly hard about something. “F …. fuck … I wonder where they go?”

“Are they … ya know … uhkay?”

“Prrrobably?” Amethyst dismissed Pearl’s worry, awkwardly patting Pearl’s head before reaching for the bottle again. “I thinks they only shot me. I’ll tell them ‘bout it in the mornin’ … when we go on our date.”

“Amethyst … we aren’t goin’ – “ Pearl was cut off by a hiccup with she concealed poorly, “We aren’t  _ goin’ shoppin’. _ ”

“Whuh? Why?”

“You – “  _ hiccup  _ “ – Ya got shot!”

“Oh, shhhit … yer right.” Amethyst said in awe, eyes wide. “Well, that suuuucks. I guess … I should go to bed?”

“Oh, ya!” Pearl jumped up, realizing the apparent brilliance in letting Amethyst lay down to aide her injuries. “C’mon … my room’s … this away!”

The two slowly made their way to Pearl’s bedroom, both of them barely managing to crawl on the bed before passing out.

The bloodied tools and towels still laid on the coffee table, next to the unfinished bottle of whiskey and the couple may have been battered and sore, but for now, all was calm and only the city around them moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nnngh ye drunk philosophy my shiiiiit


	11. Whiskey Kisses and Bullet Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pearl sees how not alone she truly is.

It would be a nice thought to think that Pearl might’ve gotten a nice, long, deep sleep that night, but in all reality, she was wide awake as soon as her head sobered up. As soon as she laid her eyes on Amethyst and saw her practically dead to the world in deep sleep and with her bandages showing the first signs of red seeping through, her chest tightened and she knew she had to isolate herself before her panic disturbed Amethyst’s much needed rest.

Barely suppressing a hiss when her head pounded in protest to her rising, she managed to stumble out of her bedroom and into the sitting room. Her intention  _ was  _ to sit on the couch for a bit and maybe pick through yesterday’s newspaper to see if she hadn’t read anything in it, but the bloodied tweezers, towels, and glass containing the bullet hitched her anxiety up to higher levels.

She leaned weakly on the wall, mind reeling as she recalled what she could remember from the night before. Her breath started coming fast and shallow, the beginnings of tears springing from her eyes. Her throat felt as if it had shrunk and she were inhaling through a straw and she brought her shaking fingers to her view, muffling a whimper of panic as she spotted dots of blood on the sleeves of her nightgown.

Pearl had to leave. She had to go somewhere that wasn’t her flat. Just for a little while, before Amethyst woke up. The air was much too thin and heavy at the same time and she had to get out of there.

Tiptoeing into her room and avoiding looking at the bed, Pearl grabbed the least complicated dress she owned, slipped on her hat and shoes, and left her flat for the second time without her extensions on.

 

***

 

Pearl wandered aimlessly for awhile, the streets less bustling than usual. She quickly found out that was due to the fact that it was barely 8am and the only people out and about were the ones heading to their jobs. Such a concept of waking up and going to work every day was foreign to her and she pondered the idea to distract herself from her previous panic.

With her hair cut and new style, Pearl most definitely could not go back home expecting welcome arms. And while she had a plentiful amount of inheritance to sustain a substandard living situation in the city, it would only last a few months, a little over half of a year if she were lucky. She would eventually have to get a job.

Ideally, she’d want to become a dancer. She certainly had the skill with 15 years of dance classes under her belt, but that was a stretch. Maybe she would become a stenog or secretary? An office job wouldn’t be too bad in her opinion, although it would probably prove to be very tasking.

“Jane?!” a familiar voice cut Pearl’s thoughts off abruptly, turning her head to the source to find Sapphire in average day clothes and more importantly, standing in front of  _ L’Impero  _ with a key poised in her hand over the ornate lock on the golden doors.

“Sapphire,” Pearl said in awe, a glimmer of a smile brushing her face at the sight of a friend. “This city is smaller than it seems, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, spose it is.” Sapphire replied, her polite smile seeming an inch away from a grimace. “Listen, Jane, if you’re here to see Ame, I’m not entirely sure where she is.” Pearl’s entire face dropped at the mention of Amethyst, her head throbbing and eyes stinging as a bitter reminder. Sapphire noticed and misinterpreted Pearl’s sudden change in expression, hurriedly continuing. “I mean! She ain’t on any shift today so it’s not like I would know anyways! Though if you hear from her – “

_ “Sapph n’ Rubes n’ Lasper n’ Jaspris was with me.” _

The drunken memory violently resurfaced in Pearl’s mind, her eyes flying wide open and a brisk shout of realization escaping from her lips.

“Oh my goodness, you need to come with me!” Pearl exclaimed, grabbing Sapphire’s arm and nearly causing her to drop her key.

“Eh? Sorry, but I gotta start kitchen prep, Jane and then I need to look for Am – “

“ _ She’s at my flat!”  _ Pearl borderline shrieked, beginning to yank the other woman away from the restaurant and towards the hotel. “And she really needs your help!”

“Oh, futz! Just let me pop in and leave a note for Rubes, ‘kay?”

Sapphire ran into  _ L’Impero _ , emerging a few moments later with a duffle bag and locking the door behind her. Pearl was already bouncing on her heels, frantic to get back to her flat and have Sapphire provide her expertise to Amethyst’s wounds where she was absolutely lacking.

Sapphire hailed a cab much faster than Pearl was capable, the two fast paced and on their way to Pearl’s flat.

 

***

 

About four hours later, Sapphire emerged from Pearl’s room, hands still wet from having just rinsed them clean. Pearl had miraculously done a good enough job on patching the injured woman up, but Sapphire had taken her time with her check up just to be careful.

Walking into the foyer, her eyebrows rose high into her long bangs as she surveyed Pearl’s also worse for wear condition.

Pearl was hunched over on her couch, head bowed and hat thrown over a tableside lamp. Sapphire circled around to try and get a better look at her face, but instead noticed that all of the dirtied medical supplies had hastily been shoved under the cover of a serving tray, as if that could erase what she had seen and done. Pearl’s eyes were blank and numb, staring at an ornate circlet in her lap while her fingers were pressed against her temples.

Sapphire frowned, practically feeling the emotional distress coming from her. Cautiously, she sat next to Pearl, hand placing itself on her hunched shoulders as a small comfort.

“I would ask if you’re okay, Jane,” Sapphire began, “but it’s very clear that ain’t the case.”

“You aren’t wrong.” Pearl mumbled, fingers reaching down to fiddle with the circlet.

“I think I know what you’re goin’ through.”

Pearl scoffed, disbelief making itself home on her face.

“I’m serious, Jane.” Sapphire nudged Pearl with her shoulder, coaxing her to look up and look into her bang-covered eyes. Pearl’s heart hurt, Sapphire’s long bangs reminding her of her sister and causing her to immediately look down.

“I doubt it.” Pearl said, barely audible. “You actually can handle city life … you can handle risk. I’m just ….”

She trailed off, eyes squeezing shut and one hand grabbing a fistful of her cropped hair.

“I’m just a little girl playing  _ dress-up _ .” she hissed. “And a stupid one at that. I can’t believe I thought I could be anything other than a southern gentleman’s bride. Now my family will cut me off like I did my hair.” Sapphire stared at Pearl, eyes hardening.

“Mind if I tell you a story, Jane?”

“I suppose.”

“Alright,” Sapphire sat straight, collecting her thoughts before continuing. “So there was once this dame, a pretty little thing like you, who lived a lot like you if the frilly dresses and extensions in your room are tellin’ me anything.

“Except maybe a little stricter, now that I think of it. See, this chica wouldn’t even be allowed a vacation like this one. Her pop was one of those industry men, rollin’ in orchids, and this little lady had an image to uphold for the sake a’ her pop and her family’s name. Everything in her life was planned to the T, to what preschool she went to, on to who she would be cuffed to when she died. She kept to her life and followed the path dozens a’ other people paved without her say, not knowin’ any better.

“Until one day, she finished her homework for University a day earlier than she planned and had a handfull a’ hours a’ free time, the first time she ever had anything ‘free’ in her life. So she went to this frat party everyone had been ravin’ about. She figured ‘I’ll just go in for a song or two and be back all cozy in my bed before anyone sees I’m out’, so she went plannin’ to do just that.

“And don’t be mistaken, she had a grand ol’ time. She met this positively darlin’ bearcat who turned out to be the biggest softie. They danced for hours, havin’ the time of their lives.

“Until a lit cigarette set our poor dame’s long, silky hair smolderin’. She instantly panicked, her hair like every other part a’ her life, being owned by her father’s image. The bearcat tried to come aid her distress, but the poor clutz mistook cheap wine for water.”

Sapphire made a  _ whoosh  _ sound, her fingers wiggling as to help visualize fire. Halfway through, Pearl sat up to watch Sapphire tell her story, now fully invested.

“Three feet of precious hair, singed beyond savin’.” Sapphire said with a twinge of sadness. “The dame figured short hair was better than burnt hair, so she cut off her hair, right up to her chin where it hadn’t been scorched. It was a real chop-shop job, but it was somethin’. She figured ‘Hey, hair grows back, I’m sure daddy-o will understand.” Sapphire tsked and wagged her finger.

“Nada. Didn’t even get to show her pop before her mother called her a hussie and slammed the door in her face. Our sad dame was exiled from her ‘home’, with nowhere else to go. She didn’t even have the right to her last name anymore.

“So she sat on a park bench and cried for hours, all the way til morning. She only stopped when a familiar bearcat stumbled on her to the way to class. When she told bearcat what happened, the fiesty lady immediately offered her the couch to her apartment for as long as she needed, since the water and wine mixup was the reason her hair was as ruined as it got.

“Sure, everything kinda seemed grummy then. The dame sat on bearcat’s couch for four days, just mopin’ and everyday bearcat would try and cheer her up, makin’ her the most delicious Italian food and even paying for the dame to get a real bob. Just like the kinds ya see in  _ Vogue  _ and  _ Vanity Fair _ . I believe it was a month until the dame excepted her life, the new one she got with countless possibilities, and she finally felt the birth of real happiness in her chest.” Sapphire pounded her fist to her chest as emphasis, eyes beginning to look watery.

“I’d imagine that dame felt the same way you’re feelin’ now when she was on the doorstep a’ her former family’s mansion, when she was on that park bench all night. Like there was nothin’ left, like one wrong turn had ended any chance a’ life ahead a’ her. Sure, that was true in a way. The boring, grummy life that had been laid out for her was most definitely never gonna happen.” Pearl winced, looking back down.

“But a better did,” Sapphire continued, pushing Pearl back up to pay attention. “One where she was free to make her own choices, where she was more than a potential bride with a degree in business management and economics that she wasn’t ever gonna use. It was a life with the bearcat she loved and the restaurant and bootleggin’ gig they built from the ground up, one with success and happiness she coulda never imagined.”

Pearl’s eyes widened in realization, jaw going slack. Sapphire chortled at her reaction, sighing happily and blinking away the tears that had threatened to spill over.

“Do I regret going to that party? Me from seven years ago did. Absolutely. Now? It was the best mistake I ever made.” Sapphire said with a nostalgic smile, getting up from the couch and brushing her skirt off. “If you consider what ya did to be a mistake, remember that not all mistakes are for the worst. Sometimes a mistake brings ya closer to who you never thought you could, but always wanted to be.”

Sapphire walked to the entrance of the flat, throwing a grin over her shoulder to the still gawking Pearl.

“I gotta run to  _ L’Impero  _ for a hot second. Your own bearcat should be comin’ to before I get back.” Sapphire opened the door, grabbing her coat from the nearby rack and popping her head through as she closed it, her smile blinding.

“Maybe wake her up with a smooch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (muffled gasolina in the background)
> 
> holy shit this is some gloria gaynor revival type shit


	12. Barber Shop Bridge Tunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for bridges to be burned, or rather, cut like dozens of inches of hair.

After Sapphire left, Pearl flung open all of the trunks that were hers in the foyer. She dug through all of them, throwing modest dress after boring shoes across the floor with abandon. Her only organization was to pick out key pieces of jewelry and set them aside on the floor next to her. As she found more treasures, the pile grew.

Tortoiseshell and ivory combs that her hair was now too short for, simple and dainty necklaces and bracelets, miniscule rings with cameos on them, all of them went in the pile.

She had also managed to find one of the most clean cut skirts she owned. It was black and almost straight, stopping mid-calf. She remembered the grimace her mother had made when she brought it home, calling it distasteful. Pushing the past out of her mind, she shucked off her current outfit, grabbing one of her nicer nightshirts and wearing it tucked under the skirt.

Examining herself in the mirror, Pearl was shocked that she could almost pass for a modern woman. The button-up nightshirt was a rather silly pastel yellow and striped pattern, but it would do.

She stuffed the pile of treasures into her skirt’s generous pockets, painting her lips red and throwing Amethyst’s hat on top of her fluffed up bob before exiting the flat.

 

***

 

Pearl returned an hour later, pockets lighter but fuller and bags upon bags wrapped around her arms as she tiptoed into her room. She was relieved to see Amethyst awake, the shorter woman staring blearily at the ceiling, one of her hands resting on her injured shoulder.

“Oh, hey, doll.” Amethyst said lazily as she slowly sat up, trying not to disturb her injuries. Pearl smiled warmly at the familiar nickname, setting down the bags and coming to sit on the bedside next to Amethyst. “I haven’t been awake too long. Where’d Saph go?”

“Back to the restaurant for a bit. She said she’d be back. How are you feeling?”

“To be honest, like shit.” Amethyst grimaced, Pearl giving her a sympathetic look. “But a lot better now that Saph gave me a whole lot a’ painkillers and rubbed all kinds a’ goo on the shot.”

“That’s good.”

“... And I’m feelin’ even more good now that you’re in bed with me, doll.” Amethyst gave Pearl a cheesy wink and a smirk, Pearl gently batting her good shoulder as a pleasant blush rose to her cheeks. “But it kinda looks like you went on a shopping spree without me. Did ya already find yourself another charmer?”

“Oh, please. Who  _ could  _ possibly be more charming than someone who drools in her sleep?”

“In my defense, I was drunk and also … ya know,  _ shot. _ ”

Full fledged smiles were now hung upon both women's’ lips, little giggles interrupting their playful banter. Pearl’s smiled shrunk as she relaxed, but stayed where it was, the taller woman kicking her shoes off and curling up on the bed with her head in Amethyst’s lap. Her eyes slid closed and she sighed contentedly as she felt fingers run through her cropped hair, the warmth from days prior returning back in her bosom.

“So what did you buy?”

“Oh, just … clothes. I needed a new wardrobe to match my hair. Cloche hats, drop waisted dresses, shirtwaists, sheer stockings, kitten heels, and some new jewelry. All kinds of  _ glad rags. _ ”

“Oh, ho ho!” the shorter woman’s eyes widened as she laughed in disbelief. “Not only are ya tryin’ to walk the walk but now you’re talkin’ the talk! I’m proud of ya!”

“Talking to all of the shop workers educated me just a tad.”

“You must have a lotta inheritance on hand to get all a’ this stuff.”

“Not at all, I’m saving that money for another reason. I didn’t even touch it.”

“Then how?”

Pearl reached in her skirt pocket, pulling out a roll of money that made Amethyst’s eyes bug out.

“I sold most of my old jewelry.” Pearl stated, puffing out her chest in pride. Thin fingers removed the rubberband from the cash, fanning it out to show about $800 “I don’t have use for that dainty stuff any longer. I came here to change and that is exactly what I am doing.”

Pearl allowed Amethyst to take the money from her hands, the short woman studying it as if it would disappear in a moment’s notice. Her mind was reeling, counting just how many months rent the money could buy, how many shifts and how many shipments she would have to work in order to have that much to her name.

“I already spent a little over $100 of it on, well, you know.”

“That’s … that’s just swell, doll. But …” Amethyst paused, brows furrowing. “How do you plan on explainin’ this to your old man and everyone else back home?”

“How did you know about my home life?”

“You do realize we got  _ really  _ zozzled last night, right? I didn’t black out  _ that  _ hard.”

“Oh.” Pearl  _ hmphed _ , taking the money back, rolling it back, and throwing it in one of the shopping bags. “Well, I’ll only go back ho .... back to Savannah to be kicked right back out. Then I’ll be on the next train to New York.”

“What?!”

“That’s right.” Pearl sat up, crossing her arms over her chest, eyes filled with fiery determination. “I’m coming back. I’m going to get a job and an apartment. I’m going to live here and that money will at least start me off.”

“That’s … amazing, doll. Really.”

“It’s nothing really. I have more reasons to stay then to go back. The music, the clubs, the freedom,” listing things off on her fingers, Pearl began strolling around the room. “The clothing, the opportunities, and maybe, just maybe …. I might be  _ smitten _ with a certain charmer.” 

Heart skipping a beat, Amethyst whipped her head around to face a smiling Pearl, face and chest becoming undeniably light and warm. Their eyes met and held each other for a brief minute, many emotions and thoughts being exchanged through the silent contact. Unsettling slow, Pearl crawled back onto the bed, delicate fingers skimming across the exposed skin of Amethyst’s good shoulder to her jaw, leaning in for the lightest whisper of a kiss. Amethyst’s mind was running so rapidly, she could hardly press her lips back against Pearl’s before she pulled away.

“This may be my room,” Pearl breathed against Amethyst’s still parted lips “but the second you don’t want me to be your  _ moll _ , I’ll be  _ ankling  _ right to the couch for the day.”

“I almost can’t take you seriously when ya talk like that.”

“Oh? Should I stop?”

“No.” Amethyst stopped Pearl from pulling back by loosely grasping her hip with her good arm, airy laughter grazing her cheek. “It’s funny and … I kinda love it.”

“Say, are you  _ smitten  _ with me, Amethyst?”

“Probably,  _ Pearrrl _ .” Amethyst purred, dipping her mouth down to run her lips across the blemished skin of Pearl’s neck. “What are ya gonna do about it?”

Being careful of her injuries, Pearl pushed Amethyst down onto her back, slinking down her body and laying sharp nips on her soft stomach and abdomen.

“I’m gonna make you say may name like that again and again, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm yes implied smut ahahahaha
> 
> can u guys tell im always rly tired when i write these notes


End file.
